Various Sonic Stories
by Kamon772
Summary: A place where number of different Sonic stories will be posted.
1. Alter Past Chapter 1

Vanilla was always a young mother as at twenty six years old to have six year old daughter she would have had to get pregnant with Cream when she was twenty years old. Though what if one night she and her boyfriend (later would Cream's father) Ice had got drunk at the village party from someone that spike the punch when they were both sixteen. While in their drunken stumpor the two of them who were very much in love with each other lost their heads and woke up naked the following morning on the floor in Vanilla's parent's house.

Of course this did not go over well with her parents when they found their sixteen year old daughter and her boyfriend lying on the living floor naked and in each other arms. Though after seeing that they were completely at fault for their actions as how were they supposed to know the drinks were spiked as neither one of them had ever had alcohol before and turns out they both had very low tolerance for the stuff so it did not take much to get them drunk. In fact by according to what they Vanilla and Ice told them they had only had few drinks before everything started getting fuzzy and then the next thing they remember was being awoken on the floor naked. Vanilla then taken by her mother to get some clothes on while Ice was getting dressed elsewhere having to deal with her father. Both given the talk of what might have happened while they were in the depths of their drunken stupor which shocked both of them but made sense in a way as they had talk about it for time to time about having kids together yet of course when they were older. Vanilla then burst into tears as she was too young to be a mother as she was only sixteen while Ice was not going to abandon the possible mother of his child. While Vanilla's parents went over to the house of the person that threw the party and demand to know who spiked the drinks. When the kid that threw the party admit he did it and how funny it was to see the normal uptight Vanilla and Ice loosen up well he got the crap beat out of him by Vanilla's father while her mother held his parents back eventually beating the crap out of them. What no in town knew was that Vanilla's parents were veteran of the Great War and skilled soldiers that retired from the Mobotropolis army left the city to live out here far away from the fighting in order to raise their daughter away from that war.

While one year later, Cream was born to seventeen year old Vanilla and Ice. However the joyous occasion did not last long as Robotnik's forces made his way to their village rounding up everyone to be roboticized and added the work force of the growing empire that Robotnik was building after his successful coup d'etat in Mobotropolis a year ago. Vanilla's parents fought to save as many mobians as they could but the forces of Robotnik were too much and they were captured, roboticized, and then used to capture those they were trying to help get away.

Vanilla was no different as she was being forced to the roboticizer but her own mother with Ice already roboticized taken to here by her own roboticized father and currently standing at attention among the hordes of other robians that once been the villagers of the town she grew up in. Vanilla tried to reason with her mother to get her to stop doing this and let her go. For a moment she did just that as she let her daughter go yet before Vanilla could get far she was recaptured by some roboticized villagers and saw her robian mother on the ground eyes completely black as her system had been short circuited by taser Robotnik had his SWATbots used to quell those that managed to fight off the effects of roboticize which he had encountered during his takeover of Mobius.

Soon Vanilla was robian no different than her parents or her boyfriend Ice. She responds to her orders she went to stand in line and await transport to where she would be assigned as workbot for Robotnik. Though that what saw supposed to happen yet when robian Vanilla saw the SWATbot dealing with babies they found as they were too young to be roboticized and used as workbots or soldiers for Robotnik so there were to use as scraps for future robots instead. After hearing this and not wanting her newly born daughter to suffer a fate even worse than their own as to use for scraps was fate worse than death. Yet because Robotnik did not see Mobians as living things anymore just raw material for his robian work force and army it was happen all over the world. Not wanting this fate for Cream her parents and grandfather managed to regain a small level of their free will and give Vanilla enough time to grab the month old Cream and make a break for it.

Yet despite her ability to fight off free will-removing effects of the roboticizer eventually she started to succumbed to it as thinking became harder and each step she took felt as heavy as her body must be right now be made of metal after all.

"Must…protect…Cream…must…keep…going" Vanilla said as she managed to keep going by sheer force of will and her own maternal instincts to protect her child being in overdrive at the moment.

"Must….Obey…protect…Master…Cream…Robotnik…must…must obey Master Robotnik" Vanilla said as she had finally succumbed to the free will-removing effects of the roboticizer yet as one last attack before returning to her village and getting assigned to her designated work station she threw Cream over a cliff though because she had already lost free will and was mindless robotic slave at this point she was unaware of this action.  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As the infant Cream fell to what would have normally been her death she was saved from that fate by landing on something fluffy and fur. Though the fluffy and fur thing she landed was a female wolf that had the wind down out them by have baby mobian landing on top of them. Regaining themselves the wolf sniffed infant rabbit and picked her carrying her back to their den.

The den that this wolf stayed in had bunch of fake Chaos Emerald that had the same properties as a normal one, but less power sticking out the ground. Thus the chaos energy this wolf was absorbing though the emeralds gave her increase intelligence thus cause her to keep food at their den. Being opportunistic feeders normally having gained increase intelligence she started keeping food at her den so that it could be used as emergency food supply or live stock to be eaten whenever it was convenient for her. Thus Cream continued live and is raised as emergency food supply but at least she was still alive and not dead or roboticized only to use as scrap metal for other robots.

However the female wolf that found Cream kept alive only as emergency food supply became to develop maternal bond with her. Soon she had come to see Cream as her own 'cub' and began treating as such by teaching her everything she knew. As Cream grew she began developing wolf like features thanks to the chaos radiated milk she drank from surrogate wolf mother. She developed canine teeth that made so when she smiled you could see her canine teeth. Her fur was slightly ruffed and her also slightly darker as well. While her eyes would change yellow when she got emotional or at night giving her night vision of that wolves normal have. As for Cream's surrogate wolf mother she was also changing as well as she was become more and more like a mobian in her appearance yet also had the ability to switch back to her normal wolf form. Something both of them had been the ability to produce chaos energy claws from their hands and feet and variety of other traits that only normal wolves not wolf mobians had.

Cream continued to be raised by her step-mother as wolf until she was six years old it was at this time that her wolf mother disappeared. Listening to the last thing she was told Cream stayed behind at their den and defend their territory though it was rather strange as she was rabbit that had the mindset and diet of wolf. She even ate other rabbits not once realized that she was eating an animal that her kind had evolved from. Though both her mother (now at least) and herself were mobians she was not wearing any clothes the only thing on her was small bracelet around her wrist with her name on it as despite being a month old she still at the time Vanilla insist to leave her hospital bracelet on.

As seven year old Cream was stalking her latest meal on day it was ruined when a plane came crashing down on it from out the sky. The rabbit raised a wolf was about to make break for it but was prevent from doing so when someone landed on top of her.

"Am I alive" the mobian said as were expecting to die after the parachute failed third fourth of the way down. Their attention was then snarling coming from underneath then.

Looking down they noticed they had landed on someone and immediately got off them and began apologizing.

Cream did not understand anything they were saying as she was not taught how to talk being raised by a wolf.

So she displays her anger the only way she knew how and that how wolf normally communicated through body language. Her normally floppy ears went erect as her fur bristled. Cream's lips curl up showing her incisors while her back was arched as she stood on all fours.

Miles 'Tails' Prower the pilot of the plane that crashed did not know what to think of the scene before his eyes as her was girl around his age snarling at him like angry wild animal.

"Are you okay?" Tails asked as he reaches out to her but Cream lashed out and almost bit his hands.

"Hey Tails you okay. We got to go as Robo-buttnik is sure to here any moment now" Sonic the Hedgehog inquired as he arrived on the scene to what Tails had to deal with.

"What's with her and why is she acting like this" Sonic asked confused but shaking his head as there was no time they had get out of here and fast before they were caught.

Grabbing Tails and Cream (who bit Sonic before being knocked out) the hedgehog sped off just before Robotnik was able to arrive on the scene.

"Blast that bothersome hedgehog" Robotnik yelled as he had unknowing taken the reason he had come to place. As the vanishing of Cream surrogate mother was the result of Robotnik who captive her yet because of her unique abilities he did not roboticize he right away as he was not sure how her abilities would transform over as robian. Though this prove to provide Cream's step mom a chance to escape and run off to who knows where. Thus he came here to get Cream who had similar abilities to her mother yet this plan was foiled by mobian quickly becoming his greatest nemesis.  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 


	2. Alter Past Chapter 2

I would like to thank Alexwarlon for adding this story to their Story Alert and Favorite Story List

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Sonic what is that you wanted to show me down here in the brig" Sally Acorn asked curiously as wonder why he wanted her to come here.

Both heard the sound of metal being cut through and Tails yelling out. Rushing to the where he was a fast as they could they looked at the scene before them.

Cream was pinning Tails to the ground stand on his legs with her arms prevent Tails from moving his arms as she stared down at him growling.

"Sonic just who is that girl and why she is naked" Sally asked as the sight of a naked Cream caught her attention more then what she was doing at the moment.

Sniffing the air Cream let up on Tails and stared at Sally. Looking at her, caused her mouth to watered as she loved eating squirrels almost much as rabbits (strange since she was one herself).

The rabbit with a wolf upbringing tried lunging at Sally as looking at the girl she did not see mobians here. What Cream said was just a squirrel… a large squirrel that she could eat until her stomach was full rather than having hunt multiple one like usual. Though her lunge was interrupted when she was punched in the gut by Sonic who had to his super speed to stop her just inches from where Sally stood and she could see look in her eyes before collapsing to the ground.

"Say Tails how did she even get out her cell in the first…place" Sonic asked as looked at the cell for the first time to see that bars had been cut with what looked like a very sharp edge.

"She used this energy claws that came from her hands to slice the bars and pinned me to the ground. Who knows what she would have done if you two had come when you had" Tails told them.

"Well it's obvious that we can not just take her back to where we found her as it possible Robotnik can find her but she too wild to stay in the Knothole like this" Sally said as she sure the girl wanted to eat her if her mouth watered meant what she thought.

"I have an idea on how we can handle Cream here" Sonic told Sally and Tails.

"Cream" the two mobians asked curiously

"Yeah as take a look at this" Sonic said holding Cream's arm with her hospital bracelet on it.

Everything else is faded by I can clearly see that name posted as Cream on here maybe she was left in the wild as result of her parents trying to prevent her from being used as spare parts Tails said as he still was sick to his stomach over how Robotnik got materials to expand his empire as fast as he had before his factories that were filled with robians created from all the mobian he captured during the first few years of his empire's existence.  
000000000000000000000000000000000000

Later in medical ward….

"Sonic I thought you said you had an idea but this does not look like a good one to me" Sally said angry.

As Cream was strapped down to table where her hand and feet were also strapped down to prevent them from move at all.

This girl does not think of herself as mobian but predator and to her we are the prey. Once she wakes up she going to be pissed but left unbound could cause a repeat of what happened to Tails or she could try to lunge at you again as it seem she like to eat squirrels are you are a Squirrel mobian so you must look like an all you can eat buffet to her Sonic told Sally.

The Princess of the Acorn Royal family was about to say something else when Tails arrived in the ward.

"So Sonic what did you want with a Power Ring and Rotor" Tails asked as he arrived in the lab along Rotor who Sonic told him to get and bring some tools for altering Power Rings along with him.

"Rotor can make a necklace out the Power Ring for Cream here" Sonic said point to rabbit robian who still out cold.

Before Rotor could say anything about how she was strapped down Sonic interrupted him telling him that it was long story and he tell him later but first they need a way to keep Cream calm and prevent from trying to attack anyone.

It took about ten minute to make the ring large enough to fit on Cream's neck then on to her neck somehow as they could not simply break the ring then reconnect it again.

Cream groan as she regained consciousness, and noticed that she was strapped down to a table.

"Huh what going on" Cream said yet stopped when she hear her own voice beyond the usual snarls, growls, and other noises wolves usually make.

"She is talking" Sally asked shocked.

"Of course I can talk. I was talking to that guy over there about how he cost me a meal before you showed up" Cream told her head motioning towards Tails.

Sally was about to say something when Rotor interrupted her.

"She was right you know as that was talking for her. 'Talking' is more than just words used by mobians and overlanders. Just because we can not understand someone does not mean they can not 'talk'. Sure it not what we would normally define as talking though" Rotor pointed out.

"Where am I, what going on here, what this thing on my neck" Cream demanded growling at her capturers.

"It called a Power Ring and I used them to temporarily enhance my own natural abilities but thought what if I used it to act as translator so we can understand what you say as you are mobian like us just raised different" she was told

"I am wolf just like my mom not whatever you just said" Cream told him.

"Have you ever looked at your reflection before" Tails asked.

"Of course I am not stupid. My mom say I just a little different and were big for wolves that all" she yelled as this what she been told for first five years of her life.

The mobians present sighed as here they have rabbit mobian raised thinking she was wolf by a wolf… a big wolf according to her. It was going to be long night trying to explain to her that she rabbit mobian and not wolf.


End file.
